


The Case of the Human Popsicle

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 15: Seasonal illness / The Case of the Frozen Corpse





	The Case of the Human Popsicle

"Seriously? A guy at a bus stop? Tell me you didn't drag us out here for a human popsicle?" Sherlock glared down at John. "And you are already thinking of stealing that for the title of your next ridiculous blog entry. Come on, then, tell me why -"

"Already identified him. Spoke to the wife. Wife says he's never been on a bus in his life. Why would he choose to die waiting for one?"

Sherlock nudged John forward to take a look. John sighed and rolled his eyes, but knelt in front of the corpse and after examining him for a minute and a half shook his head. "Didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Die here. Been dead a while, a few days at least."

"Aaaaaaachhhhhoooooooo!!!" Sherlock sniffled and held a hankerchief over his face.

John got to his feet and looked at Sherlock, then at Lestrade. "Gotta get him home - about him?" John nodded towards the frozen corpse. "Get an autopsy done, check for poisons, or if he was allergic to something and see if the family had a big enough freezer to store him for a few days - if you haven't checked the CCTV - "

"AaaaacCCHHHHhoooooooo!!" Sherlock looked up apologetically and wiped his nose..

"There's a rash on his hands and his face shows signs of asphyxiation - check the wife, or if there was an adult child/children who are in financial trouble... I really do need to get him home -"

"Thanks, John, a Happy Christmas to you both." 

"You too, Greg. Come on you, let's get a cab and put you to bed."

" 'Case of the human popsicle?' 'Freezer Burn'...?" Sherlock was overheard to mumble against John's shoulder before John pushed him into the first cab that stopped for them. 

"Now I know you are sick - come on, love, I'll get you some nice hot tea and -"

"Biscuits?"

"Yes, I think we have a few left..." John laid his hand on Sherlock's forehead. "Damn, you have a fever - why didn't you tell me, idiot?"

Sherlock snuggled closer into John's side and closed his eyes, nearly falling asleep, but they pulled up in front of 221 B just in time. "Come on, out you go, we're home, love."

"You won't leave me, John?

"No, love, I won't leave you. I promise."


End file.
